


[饼四]  煎饼果子

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: “四爷是我的恒星”





	[饼四]  煎饼果子

0.

你说二人三餐四季。

你说再见后会无期。

1.。

这是一个很奇怪的男人。

块头很大，看上去就是经常泡在健身房的样子，脸上有很多雀斑，远远看上去像一张芝麻烧饼。

“一份煎饼果子，谢谢。”

且不说哪有人大半夜去吃煎饼果子，男人看上去又是极其自律的样子。

老板还是摊了一份煎饼果子。

绿豆面摊成薄饼，打个鸡蛋铺开，垒薄脆，洒葱末，最后涂一层甜面酱包起来。

一份煎饼，一杯豆浆，一个遗憾的青春故事。

2.

曹鹤阳从小学起就是朱云峰的同桌。

朱云峰小时候还没如今的身材，是个大胖墩，因为脸上的雀斑，被很多人叫作烧饼。他心大，也不恼，久而久之很多人都忘记了他的大名，连任课老师也会叫一声，“烧饼，上黑板来答题。”  
曹鹤阳家里排行老四，班里同学都叫他一声小四。曹鹤阳不似烧饼皮实，平日里架了副眼镜安安静静的，成绩又好。老师一直苦口婆心的劝烧饼要向曹鹤阳学习，天天向上。

烧饼表示，老师还是太天真。

作为多年同桌的他，自然知道曹鹤阳其实是披着羊皮的老狐狸。

“东西你带了吗？”曹鹤阳偏过头小声问烧饼，不知道的还以为是要干什么见不得人的事。  
“带了，不过你真的要试吗？被抓住就完蛋了。”烧饼紧张兮兮的，从裤袋里掏出一个小盒子，慌里慌张的递给曹鹤阳。  
“怕啥，你都成年了，也该试试了。”曹鹤阳一脸坏笑，一路把烧饼拉到天台的角落，拿出小盒子。  
烧饼有些局促，不安的搅着手。

“啊！”曹鹤阳忽然叫了一声，一巴掌拍在烧饼脑袋上。  
“你带了烟没买打火机！你是要叫我钻木取火吗？！！”

烧饼也挺委屈的，“我这不是第一次嘛…”  
“你说话怎么听上去怪里怪气的。”曹鹤阳没有火，干巴巴的叼着根烟，痞里痞气的架在天台的栏杆边。  
傍晚的风吹起曹鹤阳额前的头发，眼镜拿下来挂在了校服胸前的袋子里，他的眼睛是亮的，好像映着灼灼星光。  
烧饼一下就没了底气，一句话咽在喉咙口，转了一圈说出来早不是原本的意味：“小四，我考不上。”  
“什么啊，D大？”曹鹤阳转过头来，疑惑的看着烧饼，“你干爹不是Y大校长吗，你专业也对口。干嘛要去D大。”  
烧饼无言，手上烟盒被他慢慢揉皱。  
“哦，我知道了，舍不得我对吧。”曹鹤阳笑着从台阶上跳下来，手取下没点的烟扔在地上，学着别人的样子踩了一脚，“是不是怕不跟我戴一块了，不能天天吃煎饼果子了？”  
少年迎风而立，意气风发，是一眼望得透的干净模样。  
烧饼收拾好心绪，一跃而下，勾住曹鹤阳的肩膀，笑闹着走下天台。“对啊，没你我以后和谁吃早饭去。”

2.

烧饼小时候因为这幅模样没有被人少欺负。

他性子随和，却被人当做出气包，加上成绩不是太好，皮一些的男孩下课总是要招惹他两下，骂一句傻子。

“无聊。”旁边戴眼镜的小男孩写着作业，冷不丁的来了一句。  
“说什么呢你。”领头的调皮鬼指着曹鹤阳撒泼，“你们一个书呆子，一个二傻子，倒像阿呆和阿瓜。”

然后曹鹤阳就让他见识了知识的力量，拎着新华字典打的他抱头鼠窜。  
最后回到位子曹鹤阳一头的汗，运动了会肚子也饿了起来，离午饭还有一节课，胃不争气的咕噜叫起来。

烧饼用胳膊肘怼了怼他，掏出半个煎饼果子。  
“我早上掰着吃的，不脏。”  
曹鹤阳觉得有些好笑，也不客气，一把拿过煎饼果子啃起来，“谁嫌你脏了，都是男生有什么关系。”  
烧饼挠头嘿嘿笑了两声，又认真的关照曹鹤阳：“你别惹他们，他们也就说我几句，再说我也不是很聪明……”  
曹鹤阳噗嗤一下笑起来，觉得自己的同桌的确有些憨憨的，“怎么不能招惹他们了，他们混社会的啊？”  
烧饼认真的想了一会，一脸严肃的回答曹鹤阳，  
“打他们费力气，容易饿。”

3.

烧饼最后还是没有考上D大，D大和Y大是两个省市的大学。

曹鹤阳提着行李箱站在火车站门口，手里拿着烧饼给他买的煎饼果子。  
无风的日子里，烧饼愣是说被飞沙迷了眼睛，揉着不大的芝麻眼，红了一双眼圈。  
“我还回来的嘛。”曹鹤阳拍拍烧饼的肩膀，“等我毕业还是会回来的。”  
“你不在没人请我吃煎饼果子，你回来得请我一个月的早饭。”  
“得，等我回来，咱俩天天上小巷那大叔摊上吃煎饼果子去。”  
“说好了。”  
“说定了。”

4.

曹鹤阳没有回来。

一开始烧饼和曹鹤阳还经常在手机里联系。烧饼吐槽体育系训练是把人当牲口，但是自己的确瘦了不少，愈发壮实，时不时和曹鹤阳分享自己的肌肉照。  
曹鹤阳则骂金融系不是人呆的，天天都在担心自己这么念下去和导师一样变成地中海。  
烧饼偶尔会发早餐给他，一个煎饼果子，算计着曹鹤阳到现在欠了自己多少顿早餐。

一切在曹鹤阳谈第一场恋爱的时候戛然而止。

朋友圈里曹鹤阳和女生脸碰着脸，说不出的甜蜜。  
烧饼一瞬间觉得手里的煎饼果子没了滋味。

他不再日日发消息给曹鹤阳，推脱说队里训练忙，其实天天刷着手机翻曹鹤阳那只有三两照片的朋友圈。  
曹鹤阳一开始表示理解，渐渐的也不再和烧饼联络，朋友圈里女生的身影越来越多。有一天烧饼想翻他俩以前的合照，划过一排排的女孩照片，看到的是朋友圈一年可见。  
置顶慢慢被公众号消息往下推，在列表底部落灰。

5.

曹鹤阳没有回来和烧饼吃一辈子的煎饼果子，而是在D市结了婚，有了一个孩子。  
烧饼仍旧孑然一身，还是会给曹鹤阳的每一条朋友圈点赞。  
只是身为健身教练的他顿顿都有了规划，很少再去吃转角那家煎饼果子了。

6.

小四是我的恒星。烧饼笑着对老板说。

他对你很重要。

不是。烧饼眼眶含泪，咽下最后一口煎饼果子。

他是我看得见，却永远触不到的光年之外。


End file.
